


Visitors

by Dapplemii



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game), Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: If Uchikoshi doesn't explain why Date can remember the other timelines I will, There may be a time discrepancy but just ignore it, post-resolution route, post-true end ztd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapplemii/pseuds/Dapplemii
Summary: Date could remember events from parallel worlds. It's what helped him solve the Cyclops Serial Killings. But how?Akane wanted information and had the means to get it.Akane and Junpei go to ABIS because why not
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Visitors

“Date, Aiba.” Boss entered Date’s office as he was filling out paperwork. Paperwork was easily his least favorite part of the job, but at least it offered a mental reset from being out in the field. 

“What is it?” He responded, just barely tilting his head up. 

“We have guests arriving tomorrow. So show up and shave.” She sat on the edge of his desk between piles of papers and the computer.

He raised his head. “Guests?” Date questioned, moving a hand over his stubble.  _ “ABIS was top secret, how could they have guests?” _

“Yep, all the way from America. They contacted the head office and were pointed in our direction. Seems you’re a subject of interest to them, Date.”

“Why me?” 

_ “Are you not interesting Date? Considering all you have been through.”  _ Aiba’s voice rang in his head.

“Yeah, but I thought we kept everything under wraps.” Everything about the Cyclops Killings, old and new, were locked away. Saito’s existence, Date’s ‘new’ body, it was never released. He and Boss were sure of it. They had been beyond vigilant about the cover up.

_ “What got out and how?”  _ He wondered.

“We don’t know what they know,” Boss began, “They’ll be here tomorrow to see our operations and meet the team. We’ve been authorized to show them the Psync machine-”

“What?!” Date interjected, “What do you mean we’re showing them the Psync machine? It’s a national secret!”

“Look, these orders come straight from the top.” She slid off the desk to stand over him. “Whoever these people are, they have connections. Enough connections to know that you’re a person of interest. I don’t need to tell you to watch your mouth around them. You’re smart enough to know your circumstances, and even if you aren’t, Aiba is.” Her voice was stern and serious.

“Just who are these people?”

“All I know is they’re from an organization called Crash Keys.”

~~~

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Akane Kurashiki.” The woman, Akane, shook hands with Boss as the man behind her introduced himself.

“Junpei Tenmyouji.” 

“I’m Kaname Date, nice to meet you.”

Akane moved to shake hands with Date. “Thank you so much for allowing us to visit. We’ve come a long way to see ABIS and you, Mr. Date.” She smiled. Her handshake was firm, businesslike, but her demeanor was bright. And for some reason, Date just couldn’t read her.

“Of course. I heard you were interested in me, Ms. Kurashiki?” 

_ “Date,”  _ Aiba warned.

“Oh, Akane is fine. But yes, I’ve come across some information suggesting that you are not a normal police unit. I am also aware of the case you refer to as 'the Cyclops Serial Killings.'” She made eye contact with Date, and Boss’ warning came back to him. Luckily, Boss spoke up. 

“So what brings you two here, then?”

The man, Junpei, spoke up. “It’s about how the case was solved. We’ve heard about the Psync system and,” he looked Date’s way, “about your  _ abilities.” _

_ “What could he be referring to?” _

_ “I don’t know. But he knows about the killings which is already too much.” _

“How do you know about the Cyclops Killings” Date began in the tone he used during an interrogation, “It’s all classified, and certainly none of it made its way to America.” 

Akane smiled brightly. “That’s just it. Information that doesn’t seem to belong is somehow there. In other words, I know things I shouldn’t.” She turned back to give a glance at Junpei, who gave a brief nod, then stared intently at Date’s face. “You’ve experienced this, haven’t you Date?”

Date was caught off guard. It was a wild accusation but… she wasn’t wrong. He had ignored it at the time because of all the craziness with Saito. He was remembering things, and it was different than the memories that flooded back when he returned to his original body. But back then he had lumped the two sets of incoming memories together and chalked it up to the aftereffects of switching brains. After all, the one he had been inhabiting had a defect. 

How had he known Saito Sejima was in #89’s body? How did he know what the Psync machine was capable of? 

Date looked back at Akane wide eyed which must have been the reaction she was looking for. Akane stepped back and looked back to Boss. “If it’s alright, I would love to see the Psync machine. We should have clearance.” 

“Yes…” Boss looked back and forth quickly between Akane and Date to make sure he was okay.

_ “Date.”  _

_ “How could she know that I have memories I shouldn’t? Now that I think about it, how did I have those memories? Aiba, remember a little while ago I asked you to show me the footage from Mizuki’s Somnium?” _

_ “Yes” _

_ “I know for a fact that we made her relive a painful memory. But… I also remember saving her. Hearing her voice right after the Psync. That’s why I had asked to see the recording.” _

_ “That is illogical. We did not cure Mikuzi’s aphonia. Hitomi did.” _

_ “I know that...but…” _

“Let’s go then.” Boss’ voice cut Date out of his thoughts. The four of them made their way down the hall towards the Psync room with Boss leading and Date bringing up the rear. He watched Junpei lean down to whisper something to Akane, but he didn’t catch it. She said something back, but Date still couldn’t understand. He realized they were speaking in English. 

They reached the Psync room before long, and Junpei wasted no time in examining the equipment. “Woah this is a lot,” he said.

“And that’s the machine itself?” Akane pointed at the Psync machine in the next room. 

“Yeah. The subject is put to sleep, then the Psyncer dives into their subconscious, what we call their Somnium,” Date explained. 

“Interesting. So this is how you solved the case, by diving into the subject’s minds?” Akane asked.

Date continued his explanation. “Well, that’s not the only thing we did. You don’t always get the intended result. Psyncing allows us to see a subject’s memories. However, dreams are a mix of memories and our brain making up whatever it wants to.” 

“So, what do you do while you’re in the dream?”

“Mostly I try to help reproduce the memory. Certain objects are tangible in Somnium, and they can be manipulated. It’s up to the psyncer to make choices about what to interact with and what to do with the object.”

_ “And up to me to do the hard work.” _

Something seemed to click for Akane and Junpei. “Choice” was the magic word. The two glanced at each other and nodded. Akane said something in English to Junpei, but the only thing Date made out was “shift.”

“May we try it?”

“Try it?” Boss questioned, “You mean the Psync machine?”

“Yes, I’m curious about something. But first,” She turned back to Date, “Date, tell me, your memories… You were remembering facts that you hadn’t previously known right? Let me guess, after a while it wasn’t just facts. You could remember whole events that you didn’t experience.”

“Akane.” Junpei called to her, “Let’s make sure about the Psyncing first.” 

She nodded. “Date, if I’m right…” she trailed off into thought, and when she spoke again, it was to Boss. “May we please use the machine? Junpei can be the subject and I’ll dive into his dream.”

“What? Why me?” Junpei asked, sounding slightly offended.

“Because I doubt either Ms. Kuranushi or Date would allow us to look into their heads.”

“You have a point. Doesn’t mean I’m completely comfortable with you looking around in mine.”

Boss looked incredibly conflicted. Sure, these two got the clearance to enter a highly classified room, but actually using the equipment was a whole other story.

“Why do you want to use it?” She asked.

“Well, I’d like to know how it works and see it firsthand. I’m also curious to see if my memories change.”

“See if your memories change?” 

“Yes, if I’m right, it may be that Somnium is where history branches. The reason why Date can remember memories that seemingly aren’t his is because he’s seeing into parallel histories.”

_ “Parallel worlds exist!”  _ The phrase echoed in his head. He knew it was true, and he knew who had told him so. “Iris said that.” He spoke out loud. “That parallel worlds exist.”

“They sure do.” Junpei affirmed, sounding like he knew from firsthand experience. 

Boss pondered the conversation that just happened, then turned to Date and addressed Aiba, “What do you think, Aiba?” 

_ “I am unsure why, but I trust Akane. I too am curious as to why you remember other worlds. I see no harm in allowing them to use the Psync machine.” _

_ “That’s awfully trusting of you.” _

_ “...” _

“She says it’s fine.” Date relayed. 

“Uhh, who’s Aiba?” Junpei asked.

“She’s an artificial intelligence housed in my left eye socket.”

“What?!” Junpei exclaimed.

“Well then?” Akane urged Boss, paying no attention to the information Date had so casually thrown out.

“Are we just skipping over the part where he said he has an AI in his eyeball?” Junpei exclaimed. 

“I’ll monitor from here. Date, you take them down to the Psync room.” 

“Sure thing, Boss.” 

“So, the machine has nanomachines that weave behind your eyes and into your brain, but don’t worry, you won’t feel anything. You especially won’t feel a thing, since you’ll be knocked out.” Date said to Junpei.

Akane and Junpei were seated at the opposite end of the Psync machine. 

“Remember, Akane, you can only stay in Somnium for six minutes. We’ll be monitoring from outside, and we’ll be able to see what you see. We’ll let you know when each minute interval is up. Since you’re not really investigating anything, don’t worry about interacting with everything.”

“What do you mean? Sorry, I’m a little confused. I know you said there would be tangible objects, but what do I do with them? How do I recreate memories?” 

“When you enter Somnium, you will encounter a series of mental locks. Like I said, you aren’t investigating anything, so you don’t have to clear them. Although, some of our research has shown that psyncing and releasing mental locks can be therapeutic.” 

“I see. Okay, I’m ready,” Akane said confidently. Junpei was already asleep from the drugs he was given. 

“Alright, see you in six minutes.”

Boss watched as the Psync began and looked at the monitor showing Junpei’s Somnium. 

_ “What are these numbered doors?”  _ She wondered.

~~~

  
  


The world was a mess of geometric patterns, and Akane felt her mind spiraling. She wouldn’t say she’d gotten used to moving her mind outside her body, but she wasn’t unfamiliar with the sensation. Instead of moving through space into the same body in a different timeline, her mind landed inside Junpei’s, and her senses returned to her.

Water and the feeling of swaying. She instantly realized where she was. A cabin on a ship, no in a replica building of a ship. Junpei was dreaming of building Q, of the Nonary Game. Suddenly, an image of a younger Junpei appeared. Not too much younger, but that year in between the Nonary Game and the Decision Game had changed him. Looking that this version of him, he was almost a different person. 

The image of Junpei looked at the cracked window and spoke, “What the-?! You gotta be kidding me!” The window cracked and water flooded in. Junpei was aptly freaking out and ran to the metal door with the number five written on it in red paint made to look like blood. 

He screamed and pulled at the door, calling for anyone to help him, but it wouldn’t open, and the water wouldn’t stop. But Akane knew the solution to the puzzle. She had designed it, after all. She opened the lid of the teapot and, just as she thought, there was a key inside. She fit the key into the lock on the stove and it opened.

_ “You have five minutes left Akane”  _ She heard Boss’ voice. 

_ “Had it already been a minute? Time must work differently here,” _ she thought.

The image of Junpei took the key and maneuvered around the cabin, collecting more items and looking at himself in the mirror.

“Man... what the hell happened to me?” 

Akane watched as Junpei eventually opened the door and ran out. She followed, but the scene shifted. 

The whole group was together, minus Kubota. Junpei was being given a choice, the first of many that would decide the future and Akane’s fate. However, this Junpei wasn’t choosing. 

“Do I need to do something?” 

The choice was either door number four or number five. She knew. If Junpei went through door four, she would live. If he went through door five, she would not. She had seen those histories. All of them, including ones where she died, were important. Even though this was just a memory, an instinct to live overcame her. Not that she wanted to relive any memory of the Nonary Game, but at least she could recreate a less tragic one. The Psync would affect Junpei after all. It would be better to recreate a happy memory where her plan worked and the people she cared about were safe. A different Junpei could go through door five, but she would have this one go through door four with her and Aoi.

“Junpei.” She went over to the image of him and gently grabbed his hand. “Let’s go through door four. You, me and Santa”

“Alright.” 

The rest of the Somnium went as she remembered. Her decisions lead Junpei through doors four, seven and one, to the ending this version of herself remembered.

“Akane, you’re out of time,” Boss’ voice rang, and her mind was pulled away from Junpei’s back to her body. 

~~~

The chair lowered and the visor on Akane’s eyes lifted. Date was right there to greet her. 

“How do you feel? Your first Psync can be a bit disorienting, I know.”

All she wanted to do was look into the Field and see if her assumptions were true, but her mind was still reeling a bit, and the Field was out of reach for now. 

“I’m alright, thank you.” 

Date helped her stand up and she heard Junpei grumbling. He stirred and stood up from the chair.

“Junpei…” Akane began, but she didn’t know how to express what she wanted to say. “ _ He had been dreaming about the Nonary Game, did it still haunt him?” _

She slowly walked up to him and began to speak in English, but Aiba was ready this time. She translated,  “Junpei, I’m so sorry. Your Somnium… I didn’t know it still affected you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Junpei replied. 

“The subject doesn’t experience Somnium as the psyncer does. He wouldn’t know what you saw,” Date interjected. Junpei was caught off guard at Date apparently understanding and eavesdropping in on their conversation, but Akane showed no reaction. 

Aiba continued to translate as Akane spoke,  “You were dreaming about the Nonary game, about building Q and the ship-”  Aiba spoke in her usually inflection, merely translating, but Date could hear the emotion in Akane’s voice as she cut herself off. It wasn’t unusual for a psyncer to be emotional after a psync. Diving into another mind tended to pull out deep feelings. He remembered how he felt in another world where he failed to save Iris. After the first psync with her, he hadn’t been thinking straight. He had been blinded by an overwhelming sense of love and care for the girl. Then he had failed to save her. His memory of that history cut off there. 

Aiba began again as Junpei spoke.  “It’s alright Akane.”

“It’s not!!”  She insisted.  “I’ve caused you so much pain. I know I’ve made decisions that hurt you. Even if they weren’t here. You and I can both remember them, so they happened.”  She grabbed his hands and looked up from the floor to meet his eyes.  “I’m truly sorry.”

Junpei gave her a gentle smile.  “You did what you had to do to save the world. And, we're here now, so it’s alright.” 

“Besides,” he shifted back into Japanese, “Whatever you did in my Somnium actually made me feel pretty good. As soon as I woke up and saw you, I was happy.” 

“Junpei, I’m going to tell you something, so remember it. I know you’re familiar with this set of numbers but just remember okay?” He nodded. She turned towards Date and said, “Date, you too. Remember this: four, seven, one.”

“That’s-” Junpei began.

_ “Got it Aiba?” _

_ “Got it. Although it is only three numbers, you should be able to remember that much.” _

Akane took a step back from Junpei to compose herself. To prove her theory right, there was one more thing she had to do. 

“Junpei, the plan I told you on the way here.”

“You wanna actually go through with that?”

“Yes, in order to see if Somnium really creates branching histories and to see if Date really is an esper, I have to. I can come right back. I mean, I don’t really have to… I’m sure these two worlds are extremely similar. You have it right?”

_ “What is she talking about?” _

_ “I do not know. Use the x-ray mode.”  _

Everything happened in an instant. 

“Yeah I have it.” 

Date saw what ‘it’ was before Junpei could pull it out of his pocket. Akane steeled herself as he unfurled a switchblade and lunged towards her. Date darted to grab it.

“NO!” But he was too late. Akane’s vision went white, and she collapsed on the ground. Date heard the sound of Boss running down the stairs into the room.

“What the hell was that?” Date yelled at Junpei.

“It’s okay it’s okay! Akane is fine! I only hit her with the back of the knife,” he said putting his hands up. “She’s fine, really. We planned this. She’ll wake up any second.”

~~~

Somewhere else, Akane had thought differently in that moment between door four and five. Yes, she died in those timelines, but they were important. Junpei had learned things in them, valuable memories placed into the Field that without, he never would have been able to save Akane. Perhaps if he saw them again...it might remind him of his capabilities.

Akane watched him go through doors five, eight and six. She helped him with the safe passcode and watched as Seven held him back. She watched herself burn in his arms.

_ “Akane, you’re out of time!”  _ Boss’ voice rang in the Somnium.

~~~

“Akane! Akane! Are you alright?!” As she woke up, Junpei was holding up her head. He had bags under his eyes that weren’t there before the psync or the SHIFT.

“I’m...fine, Junpei. Our plan…”

“Plan? You mean to SHIFT to see if you were right? Akane, that was reckless.” He pulled her into a tight hug. He felt if he let go, she might just fade away. 

“Yes, and it’s okay now. I’m here. I’m still me.” 

Junpei let go, and she stood up to see Date’s puzzled face. 

“Umm okay, so I’m guessing that’s not weird then?” 

“Oh no, it’s still weird.” Junpei said dryly, “Akane’s just an expert at this by now I guess. It’s still dangerous, and jumping around timelines isn’t exactly something to do for fun or for a little experiment like this” he concluded pointedly.

“To you, it probably looked like I just collapsed, but to the other you, well, you saw Junpei attack me.”

“Attack you?”

“That’s not important now, though. Junpei, tell me the numbers I told you before.” Akane asked urgently. 

Junpei looked down and spoke softly, “Five, eight, six. The numbers on the doors I went through in the history where you died.” 

Realization dawned on Akane’s face. That’s why he looked so distraught. The version of herself had made him relive a painful memory. She hadn’t changed, she was still using people for her goals. The realization made her upset, but this was too important. It was the moment of truth.

“Date, those numbers, that’s what you remember too, right?” 

_ “Five, eight, six, that is correct.” _

“Yes.” 

“Okay, but think, Date.” She stepped slowly towards him. “There’s another sequence of three numbers that I told you. Not here, but in a different history. I told you to remember. Do you?”

He didn’t know what she meant. But then, he did.

“Four, seven, one.” He had no idea where the sequence came from, but it was there in his head. 

The biggest grin spread on Akane’s face.

“Woah, he actually remembered,” Junpei said, surprised. 

“What’s going on here?!” Boss shouted as she entered the room. 

“Date is an esper.” Akane said happily. “And it’s true, Somnium is a branching point in history.”

“What does that mean?” Boss asked.

Akane stepped back and began her explanation. “There is an invisible field of information called the Morphogenetic Field. We espers can send information into and across it. That’s why you could remember the numbers. You have access to field.”

“What?” This made very little sense, but another part of him wanted to know more.

_ “Date, I did some research. The morphogenetic field is a theory proposed by Rupert Sheldrake stating that the ‘shapes of living organisms and their behavioral patterns are transmitted through a field not visible to the eye.’ I cannot confirm that it is real.” _

__ Curiosity took over him.

“That’s how I could remember information from the parallel worlds?” He asked. 

“Yes. Espers like us have this ability. I used the field to send my consciousness to this world from a similar history. It branched when I went into Junpei’s Somnium and made choices.”

_ “Just like with Mizuki.” Date thought. _

“Date, I’m sure these abilities helped you in the Cyclops Killer Case. There’s more to them, and I’m sure they could help you in the future. I came here today to find out how the Psync machine worked, and now I know. I’ll let you explore the rest.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uchikoshi has done it once again. Also Iris' favorite Zero Escape character is Kyle and I don't know how to take that.  
> Anyway thank you so much to @pyrrhicknight (twitter) for reading through this!


End file.
